1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the recovery of subterranean deposits and more specifically to methods and systems for improving production of an oil well by optimizing acidizing of production and injection wells.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Matrix acidizing is a widely used technique to stimulate wells for improved inflow performance. In a sandstone acidizing, an acid solution is injected into the formation to increase permeability by dissolving minerals clogging the sandstone pores and removing damage to the near-well formation during drilling and well completion processes. Acidizing can yield substantial increase in near-well permeability and, correspondingly, higher production rates.
Modern methods of acid placement allow targeted delivery of acid to cover all of the production intervals. Usually, the goal is to achieve a uniform acid placement along the wellbore. However, due to the frictional pressure drop and reservoir permeability variations along the well, a uniform acidizing can yield non-uniform oil flux at the pipe wall and higher production flow rates at the heel.